The Rescuers III: The Last Stand
The Rescuers III: The Last Stand is the third and final installment to Disney's The Rescuers trilogy. Coming soon from 2021. Synopsis Plot Cast and Characters Heroes *'Cody' (Jeremy Shada in style of Finn) - Penny's boyfriend and love-interest and the main protagonist of the film who is now a 14½ Year Old teenager. *'Penny' (Hynden Walch in style of Princess Bubblegum) - Cody's girlfriend and love-interest and the deuteragonist of the film. *'Bernard' (Matthew Broderick in style of Adult Simba) - The male mouse and the main tritagonist of the film. *'Bianca' (Kath Soucie in style of Kanga and Perdita) - The female mouse and the secondary tritagonist of the film. *'Jake' (Tom Hanks in style of Sheriff Woody) - The kangaroo mouse who is now a police officer and the second secondary tritagonist of the film. *'Orville' (Roger Rose in style of Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange) - The leader of Albatross Brothers' Airlines and the main tetartagonist of the film. *'Wilbur' (Wayne Knight in style of Tantor) - The sidekick of Albatross Brothers' Airlines and the secondary tetartagonist of the film. *'Marahute' (Rebecca Shoichet in style of Sunset Shimmer) - Cody's speaking eagle, Eyehawk's girlfriend and love-interest and the pentagonist of the film. *'Eyehawk' (Vincent Tong in style of Flash Sentry) - Penny's speaking eagle, Marahute's boyfriend and love-interest and the secondary pentagonist of the film. *'Frank' (Josh Keaton in style of Peter Parker/Spider-Man) - The frill-necked lizard who was free in the cage and the main supporting protagonist of the film. *'Krebbs' (Jeff Bennett in style of Mr. Smee) - The koala who free in the cage and the secondary supporting protagonist of the film. *'Red' (Hank Azaria in style of Bartok) - Faloo's husband, the male red kangaroo who free in the cage and third supporting protagonist of the film. *'Faloo' (Meg Ryan in style of Anya/Anastasia) - Red's wife, the female red kangaroo and the fourth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Ellie Mae' (Susan Egan in style of Megara) - Jake's love-interest and the fifth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Luke' (Kevin Klime in style of Phoebus and Maurice) - Ellie Mae's younger brother and the sixth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Digger' (Phil LaMarr in style of Samurai Jack) - a mole who invited to their friends and the seventh supporting protagonist of the film. *'Deadeye' (Troy Baker in style of Bruce Wayne/Batman) - a rabbit who wants to their friends and the eighth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Deacon' (Travis Oates in style of Piglet) - an owl who invited to their friends and the ninth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Gramps' (Tony Goldwyn in style of Tarzan) - a turtle who invited to their friends and the tenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Rufus' (Jim Cummings in style of Tigger) - Penny's pet cat and the eleventh supporting protagonist of the film. *'Louis' (Roger Craig Smith in style of Sonic the Hedgehog) - Deleted character from original Disney 1977 film, Penny's pet bear and the twelfth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Polly' (Deedee Magno-Hall in style of Pearl) - a female platypus who was rescued by Jake and the thirteenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Baitmouse' (Jim Cummings in style of Ray the Firefly) - The mouse who has rescued by Cody and the fourteenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Chairmouse' (Corey Burton in style of Yen Sid) - The teacher mouse and the fifteenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Evinrude' (Erin Torpey in style of Susan Storm/Invisible Woman) - a dragonfly can speak to his friends and the sixteenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Sparky' (Tom Kenny in style of Tony Stark/Iron Man) - a fly can speak to his friends and the seventeenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Rachel' (Grey DeLisle in style of Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel) - Cody's mother, Penny's mother-in-law and the eighteenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Robin' (Linda Larkin in style of Princess Jasmine) - Penny's adoptive mother and the nineteenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Steven' (Tate Donovan in style of Adult Hercules) - Penny's adoptive father and the twentieth supporting protagonist of the film. Antiheroes *'Joanna' (Cindy Robinson in style of Queen Beryl) - a goanna and the main antihero of the film. *'Brutus and Nero' (Robin Atkin Downes in style of Frank Castle/The Punisher (Brutus; speaking voice) and Tom Kenny in style of Simon Petrikov/Ice King (Nero; speaking voice)) - an crocodiles and the secondary antihero of the film. *'Twister the Snake' (Robert Englund in style of Freddy Krueger) - a snake and the third antihero of the film. *'The Razorback' (Steven Blum in style of Abomination) - a pig and the fourth antihero of the film. Villains *The Northwest Family - an evil family of Rich Pirates and the main antagonists **'Captain Marcus Northwest' (Hugh Jackman in style of Wolverine and Vincent Moore) - an evil pirate Captain Multibillionaire and Cody's archenemy. **'Lieutenant Loki Northwest' (Adam Driver in style of Kylo Ren) - Marcus' younger brother and Penny's archenemy. **'Medusa Northwest' (Kari Walgrhen in style of Enchantress) - Marcus and Loki's older sister and Bernard and Bianca's archenemy. **'Alexander Northwest' (Bob Carter in style of Shao Kahn) - Marcus, Loki and Medusa's older brother and Jake's archenemy. **'Timothy Northwest' (James Woods in style of Hades) - Marcus, Loki and Medusa's father and Orville and Wilbur's archenemy. **'James Northwest' (Josh Brolin in style of Thanos) - the evil talking bulldog and Marahute and Eyehawk's archenemy. *'Leornarisum V. Crooked' (Andy Serkis in style of Supreme Leader Snoke) - The secondary antagonist of the film. *'Percival C. McLeach II' (Keith Ferguson in style of Lord Hater) - The son of Percival C. McLeach and the tertiary antagonist of the film. *'Madame Medusa II' (Noel Wells in style of Lord Dominator) - The daughter of Madame Medusa and the second tertiary antagonist of the film. *'Mr. Snoops Jr.' (John Lithgow in style of Lord Farquaad) - The son of Mr. Snoops and the third tertiary antagonist of the film. Soundtrack W.I.P. Rating Rated PG from the same basis with Zootopia. Transcript The Rescuers III: The Last Stand/Transcript Category:Hasbro Studios Category:4kids Entertainment Category:Disney films Category:The Rescuers Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:DisneyToon Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:American films Category:Animation Category:2D animation Category:2D films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Bigbumbro's ideas Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:2019 Category:Upcoming Films